The Visitor
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = file:02gi.png|250px |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 3 |last = Revelation |next = Brawler To Be}} The Visitor is the 3rd episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on June 6, 2010. Plot As Ren identifies three more Neathian moles, Princess Fabia of Neathia arrives in Bakugan Interspace, looking for the recipients of the Phantom Data. She brawls Koji and wins. Dan, having slept in, rushes to Bakugan Interspace and, quite literally, runs into Fabia. Fabia learns that Dan is the top brawler in Bakugan Interspace, but before she can ask about her message, he rushes off to meet his friends. He tells them about the girl he just met, and Ren suspects she may be a spy from Neathia. Before they can track her down, Fabia arrives and is shocked to find that Ren, a Gundalian, has gained their trust first. Now that Dan has sided with the Gundalians, Fabia claims that they are her enemy and a battle ensues. Dan quickly takes the lead, but falters when the Princess summons Haos Aranaut, the original Aranaut from which the clone originated. Marucho concludes that the clones were all of Neathian Bakugan, and are therefore their enemies. Shun, however, begins to question his affiliation with the Gundalians. Defeated, Fabia leaves the arena and wonders what to do now that Dan has sided with the Gundalians. While the others congratulate Dan on his victory, Shun disappears to ask Fabia about her side of the story. Featured Brawls Koji Beetle Vs Fabia Sheen Round 1 * Koji Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Fabia throws her Gate Card and Jetro. (Power: 600 Gs) Koji throws out Luxtor. (Power: 600 Gs) Koji activates the ability Eye-Ray Hammer. (Luxtor: 600 - 800 Gs) Fabia opens her Gate Card (Haos Saver), but Koji nullifies it with the ability Crush Cluster. Fabia now activates her ability Spark Storm to nullify Eye-Ray Hammer (Luxtor: 800 - 600 - 400 Gs). Luxtor gets knocked out. * Koji Life Force: 60% Fabia wins round 1. Round 2 * Koji Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Koji throws his Gate Card and Luxtor. (Power: 600 Gs) Fabia throws out Jetro. (Power: 600 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Match Wave, but Koji counters with the ability Metal Break-Through. Koji opens his Gate Card (Active Ghost), but Fabia nullifies it with the ability Conjure Light. Fabia activates the ability Flash Storm (Luxtor: 600 - 200 Gs). Luxtor gets knocked out. * Koji Life Force: 0 Fabia wins the brawl. Dan Kuso Vs Fabia Sheen Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Fabia throws her Gate Card and Fangoid. (Power: 600 Gs) Dan throws out Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Luna Spartan (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) but Dan nullifies it with Dragon Hummer (Drago: 500 - 900 Gs). Fabia opens her Gate Card (Haos Reactor) (Fangoid: 600 - 800 Gs) and activates the ability Goliath Snow to nullify Dragon Hummer. (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) Dan activates the ability Galactic Dragon (Drago: 500 - 1000 Gs). Fangoid gets knocked out. * Fabia Life Force: 60% Dan wins this round Round 2 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Fabia Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Merlix. (Power: 800 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Jinx Magic (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) but Dan nullifies it with Dragon Hummer (Drago: 500 - 900 Gs). Fabia now activates the ability Doom Cube (Drago: 900 - 0 Gs), Dan tries the ability Galactic Dragon but no use so he nullifies Doom Cube 'by opening his Gate Card ('Ring Zero) (Drago: 1 - 900 Gs). Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Merlix gets knocked out. * Fabia Life Force: 40% Fabia sends out her Battle Gear: Battle Crusher and equips it to Aranaut. (Aranaut: 900 - 1000 Gs) ''' Fabia activates her Battle Gear Ability '''Battle Crusher Duke (Aranaut: 1000 - 1500 Gs). Dan activates the ability Hyper Helix Shield to gain the same power (Drago: 900 - 1400 Gs). Dan now sends out his Battle Gear: JetKor and equips it to Drago. (Drago: 1400 - 1500 Gs) Dan now finishes with his Battle Gear Ability Jetkor Delta (Drago: 1500 - 1750 Gs). Drago attacks Aranaut and he gets wiped out. * Fabia Life Force: 0 Dan Wins Character Debuts *Fabia Sheen *Koji Beetle *Zenet Surrow (photograph) *Jesse Glenn (photograph) *Mason Brown (photograph) Bakugan Debuts * Jetro * Fangoid Bakugan Seen * Aranaut * Jetro * Luxtor * Fangoid * Linehalt * Helix Dragonoid * Merlix Battle Gear Seen * JetKor * Battle Crusher Errors *In the shots of the BakuMeter screen during Fabia's battle with Koji, Jetro's ball form is missing its right set of eyes. Video de:Die Besucherin Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes